Never Ending Pain
by Devil's Hikari
Summary: Eventually you get tired of everything. He was done with it; he would rather die then live on no matter what anyone said. It was his time and he was going before anyone could stop him. Can anyone stop him before it's to late, does anyone even want to stop him? Yaoi, complex mobiumshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Part: 1/?

Pairings: current Atem/Yami, eventually Atem/Yami/?, Atemu/Yumi, Bakushipping, Castleshipping, Malik/Marik/Mariku

Warnings: boyxboy, suicidal thoughts

Character info:

Yumi- Yami's twin

Atemu- Atem's twin

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

* * *

><p>"And I want to tell you about everything but I can't because I couldn't stand for you to have that look on your face all the time. I just need you to look at me and think that I'm normal. I just really need that from you."<br>― Nina LaCour

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1- My Life<em>

* * *

><p>It was an exciting day for every student in Dinomo high; the last day before summer break. Well all except one boy who sat by the window in the third row of desks. He stared out the window lost in his own world as the teacher lectured them about not being stupid over the break not that anyone was listening.<p>

Just as the teacher finished talking the bell ran and the students and teacher all rushed out of the room eager to be free of this prison. Yet the same boy just stared out the window ignoring the fact no ne was in the room. Sighing he slowly picked up his notebook before standing up to go towards his locker.

He walked through the halls ignoring the other kids whispering and staring at him as they left for their fun summers. Some of the kids even went to the point of avoiding him; he paid no mind though. Reaching his locker he opened it only to have it slammed closed. He looked up and noticed there were ten of his regular tormenters surrounding him.

"What are you doing Motou?" The baritone voice sneered as he looked into the crimson eyes.

"..." He simply ignored him and went on to opening his locker once again.

"Hey don't ignore my boyfriend you as*****!" Another baritone voice yelled as a hand hit his cheek and he fell dropping his notebook.

"Yo Yami, Atem look at this!" Jou another one of his tormenters sneered picking up his notebook.

"Please give it back." He whimpered trying to reach for his notebook only to have it thrown to Atem and Malik punching him in the face. He cried out in pain and fell to he ground.

"Ha your no fun, guess we get to keep this notebook huh?" The group laughed at him cruelly.

"Come on let's get away from this parasite before we get infected." Atem called to the as they walked down the hallway leaving him on the floor.

"..." He sighed once they were out of sight and flinched as he touched the cheek where he had been slapped and then punched.

'Why?' He let a single tear fall. As he got up and opened his locker getting all of his things and walked out of the school. Exiting the building he saw his three only friends waiting for him.

"Yugi! Are you okay? We where worried!." The white haired boy exclaimed his soft brown eyes filled with concern for his friend.

"Don't worry Ryou I'm fine just hit my cheek when I fell," He lied not wanting to worry his friends and quickly changed the topic, "so how was your last class Yumi?" He asked the boy who looked exactly like his tormenter Yami but had soft and compassionate eyes that where a mix of violet and crimson.

"It was utterly boring I mean who even listens to the lectures?" Everyone laughed as Atemu rapped his arms around Yumi and pulled him close causing him to blush lightly.

"Atemu!" He whined as Atemu nuzzled his hair as Yugi and Ryou giggled.

"Well we'll just leave you two lovebirds to you make out session and we'll just leave." Ryou giggled as he and Yugi left them.

"Wait Yugi, Ryou help m..." Yumi's voice was suddenly cut off. Both Ryou and Yugi ran off the school grounds knowing that Atemu wouldn't be happy if he was disturbed while he was having his 'time' with Yumi.

"Atemu has to stop doing that so suddenly." He giggled as they walked towards their houses. Arriving they wished each other a good day and headed their separate ways.

He arrived at the game shop/ his home that his grandfather ran.

"I'm home." No response was heard as he slipped his shoes off . Walking into the kitchen he saw a note and read it.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I am very sorry about this but I am going on a short notice expedition to Egypt with Ishizu and Arthur. I will be gone for a few mouths the money is in the same place as always. I hope you enjoy yourself and I'll be back as soon as possible._

_Love Jii-san._

He sighed sadly and dropped the note walking up to his room and dropping his school stuff. Disregarding his school uniform he changed into a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Grabbing his laptop he went onto a social sight where you could chat with your friends and saw Ryou was logged on and opened a chat with him.

_Ai no nai (1) Has requested a chat with _ShiroTenshi (2)__

__Chat has been accepted.__

__ShiroTenshi: Hi Ai.__

__Ai no nai: Hey Shiro; you can call me by my real name you know.__

__ShiroTenshi: Yah I know but what if they come on I don't want them to find out who you are.__

__Ai no nai: *tears up* your so nice Shiro!__

__ShiroTenshi: *pats Ai's head* Of course we're friends aren't we?__

__Ai no nai: true.__

__Akuma no koi (3) and Akuma no ō (4) have logged on and entered chat.__

__Ai no nai & ShiroTenshi: hello Akuma and ō (5)__

__Akuma no _koi: Hi, sorry that idiot wasn't very helpful *blushes*_

_Akuma no ō: not my fault and you enjoyed it so what's the problem? *smirks*_

_ShiroTenshi: ugg to much information any way I need to go soon how about we meet at burger world tomorrow and hang out?_

_Ai no nai: sounds like a great idea! _

_Akuma no koi: great idea Shiro!_

_Akuma no ō: if my koi like's it it's good._

_Ai no nai: well bye everyone got to go._

_Ai no nai has logged off _

_ShiroTenshi: well I'm going to go now, bye._

_ShiroTenshi has logged out_

_Akuma no koi: well now what do we do?_

_Akuma no ō: I can think of plenty ideas. *smirks*_

_Akuma no koi: *blushes* but.._

_Akuma no ō: bedroom now._

_Akuma no koi & Akuma no ō have logged off._

~with Yugi~

He sighed tiredly it had been a long day.

'I'll enjoy tomorrow...' He smiled sadly.

'Who am I kidding? I'll never enjoy my life.' He smiled at the irony of his hopeless situation.

The truth he had only told his three closest friends and his grandfather was that he was in love with his two main tormenters Yami and Atem. But who was he kidding they hated him to the point they probably wouldn't even care if he died. He felt tears slide down his face and he didn't even attempt to stop them.

"Why?" He asked no one.

"What did I do to deserve this? Why do the two people I love have to hate me?" He cried into his pillow and eventually cried himself to sleep. Unknown to him eyes watched him from outside his window.

"Don't worry young one, everything will become clear very soon." The figure slipped through the wall and placed a kiss on his forehead and gave him one last sorrowful look before the figure faded away leaving the boy to his dreams.

* * *

><p>Ai no nai (1)- loveless- Yugi's online name<p>

ShiroTenshi (2)- white angel- Ryou's online name

Akuma no koi (3)- Devil's love- Yumi's online name

Akuma no ō (4)- Devil king- Atemu's online name

ō (5)- king


	2. Chapter 2

Part: 2/?

Pairings: Atem/Yami, one-sided? Atem/Yami/Yugi, Atemu/Yumi, past Bakushipping, Castleshipping, Malik/Marik/Mariku, hinted others.

Character Info:

Yumi- Yami's twin

Atemu- Atem's twin

Warnings: boyxboy, suicidal thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

* * *

><p>"Suicide is a form of murder - premeditated murder. It isn't something you do the first time you think of doing it. It takes getting used to. And you need the means, the opportunity, the motive. A successful suicide demands good organization and a cool head, both of which are usually incompatible with the suicidal state of mind."<p>

- Susanna Kaysen

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2- Fate's Flaw<em>

* * *

><p>He woke up early the following morning and wiped the tiredness out of his eyes and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that said, 'There are 3 sides to a story, mine, their's and the truth.' in white letters.<p>

'Another day...' He sighed and went down stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Grabbing a piece of bread he ate it quickly and realized it was still 7 am; 5 hours before he had to be at burger world.

"What should I do now?" He asked himself as he went back to his room. Getting out his laptop he logged into the social media sight and looked over his profile when a notice appeared on the screen.

_Kakkinonai has requested a chat._

'What? Who is Kakkinonai?...well it couldn't hurt to talk for a little bit.' he pressed accept.

_Ai no nai has accepted chat_

_Ai no nai: hello. Who are you?_

_Kakkinonai: no one special but your name interested me._

_Ai no nai: how so? *raises eye brow*_

_Kakkinonai: well loveless I think it is a little sad._

_Ai no nai: *sad smile* it represents me... what about your name?_

_Kakkinonai: what do you mean?_

_Ai no nai: well Kakkinonai means lifeless; why did you choses that as your name?_

_Kakkinonai: like you it represents me._

_Ai no nai: okay... so why did you really want to chat? I mean my name isn't that interesting._

_Kakkinonai: you smart as I thought. *sighs* I can't really explain it well but let's say I care for you greatly._

_Ai no nai: do I know you?_

_Kakkinonai: *sad smile* in a way yes._

_Ai no nai: okay I'm getting freaked out now. Seriously who are you? _

_Kakkinonai: my name is Shi. (1)_

_Ai no nai: your kidding right?_

_Kakkinonai: I wish I was; just know if you want to be free you can talk to me._

_Ai no nai: what do you mean be free?_

_Kakkinonai: if you want no more pain I can help you; I'm always there for you._

_Ai no nai: what?_

_Kakkinonai: goodbye Ai no nai I hope you have a good day._

_Kakkinonai has left the chat_

_Ai no nai:..._

_Ai no nai has logged off_

_Tenju (2) has logged on and opened a chat with Kakkinonai_

_Kakkinonai: what are you doing here?_

_Tenju: I could ask the same of you._

_Kakkinonai: *glares* you will not interfere he deserves better._

_Tenju: we can not interfere with humans! you know this._

_Kakkinonai: I am a human._

_Tenju: correction you **were** human as in pass tense._

_Kakkinonai: I am still human!_

_Tenju: you are a god now you baka!_

_Kakkinonai: just leave you will not stop me from helping him!_

_Kakkinonai has logged off_

_Tenju: I will stop you!_

_Tenju has logged off._

with Yugi~

He stared at his closed computer trying to figure out who this Kakkinonai person was.

'No they said their name was Shi... but they had to be kidding.' Yugi sighed he was over stressed.

'Just a short nap couldn't hurt...' he flopped down and immediately falling asleep.

/time skip\

He yawned and blinked his eyes trying to wake up. Yawning again he looked over at his alarm clock and immediately woke up.

"I'm late!" He yelled before running downstairs pushing 40 dollars into his pocket and ran out the door. Quickly locking it he ran towards Burger World. After a dead sprint he arrived at burger world and it was 12:10. Walking in he saw Ryou, Yumi and Atemu in their favorite booth.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." he smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry Yugi." Yumi said as he sat down beside Ryou. A server quickly came over.

"Welcome to Burger World. What would you all like to drink?" She asked before taking out a notepad and pen.

"I'll have some tea if you have any." Ryou said politely.

"I'll have a sprite please." Yumi told her smiling.

"Coke." Atemu said not bothering to be polite receiving a kick under the table from Yumi.

"A chocolate milkshake please." He smiled as the server walked away with their orders.

"Oh Ryou, Yugi, um me and Atemu need to leave after this so we hope you don't mind."

"Well I'm okay with it I have something that came up; is that okay with you Yugi?" They looked at him worriedly.

"Yah it's fine I have something going on too." Yugi smiled at them. For the rest of the time they just chatted until it was time to go and they parted ways.

He walked home silently and went inside.

'Why is it always me? Everyone is busy... I just get in everyone way; mess up everyone else's lives.'

_\Flash Back/_

_It was a normal day of school for Yugi as he walked to his locker. Before he could do anything he was shoved into a wall. Looking up he saw Bakura and Alfika two of the most feared kids in school._

_"W-what do you want?" He looked at them in fear._

_"What do you think midget?" Bakura smirked cruelly_

_"Yah you worthless piece of sh** no one wants you." Alfika sneered as Atem decided to join in._

_"Alfika's right you parents went on that trip to get away from you so it's your fault they died." Atem smirked as tears welled up in Yugi's eyes._

_"B-but I didn't w-want them to l-leave." He sluttered looking at them fearfully. Alfika slapped him as they continued to laugh at him until..._

_"What are you doing?!" A voice yelled from the right. Turning his head he saw one of the other popular kids named Ryou who was currently dating Bakura and Alfika standing in shock._

_"We can explain Ry, we just-" He was cut off by Ryou walking up and slapping him hard in the face._

_"You can explain this? Really Alfika? I'm not stupid. Now tell me, Why. Were. You. Doing. This.?" Ryou's eyes flashed with anger but beneath their was hurt and betrayal. _

_"Listen Ryou it isn't-" Ryou slapped Bakura in the face as well._

_"You two are stupid. I'm not just some random person who doesn't care about what you do!" By this time Ryou was in a rage of anger no one had ever seen from the normally calm boy._

_"IT'S OVER! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Tears where streaming down his face as he screamed at them. The pure hatred in his voice caused everyone to flinch._

_"Ry calm down-"_

_"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ryou screamed at them causing them to flinch back more._

_"It's over! Okay I am done with this!" Ryou yelled at the two stunned boys._

_~end of flash back~_

'I never meant to mess up there relationship; they were perfect together but I ruined it.' Yugi laid on his bed tears in his eyes.

'No to mention Yumi and Atemu...'

_\Flash back/_

_It was around one week after Ryou had broken up with Bakura and Alfika and was now friends with Yugi. The high school was holding a Halloween party at 5 and it would end at midnight. Everyone was excited except for one boy..._

_Yugi sighed as he sat on his bed Ryou next to him._

_"So what are you going to be for the party?" Ryou asked smiling at his friend. Ever since the incident Ryou had broken all ties with the boys who tormented Yugi and was simply ignoring them like they didn't exist. Of course he was trying not to since Yugi begged him to try and make it up though he still refused to talk with Bakura and Alfika._

_"I'm not sure..." Yugi responded looking at him clearly unhappy._

_"Well you need to be something! Let me look through your closet!" Ryou smiled looking overly happy._

_"Okay..." Ryou looked through his closet for a costume._

_"Hey Yugi, at the party there are two friends I would like for you to meet; they are super nice and would love to meet you!" Ryou said still looking through Yugi's closet._

_"Who?" Yugi asked looking up._

_"Yumi and Atemu; know who they are?" Yugi practically froze and became white as a sheet._

_"That is suicide! They are Yami and Atem's twins they will hate me!" Yugi started to freak out._

_"No they won't Yugi." Ryou looked up from the closet pulling out a costume._

_"Are you sure?" Yugi said uncertainly._

_"Yes, now here is the costume." Ryou showed him an angel costume._

_"We can be twin angels!" Ryou said happily since he was also being an angel._

_"Okay...Ryou! NO NOT MAKE UP!" At four Ryou was done and they looked like twins._

_Both of them now had blond star fish hair thanks to a lot of hard work, hair gel and die. They also had contacts on making their eyes blue and some basic make up. They were wearing a silk out fit with a short sleeve silver shirt and matching pants. They had slip on silver shoes and little angel wings attached to their backs._

_"Come on Yugi we need to go!" Ryou said smiling as they left and started their walk to the school. Finally they arrived at 5 most of the students were already there and Yugi looked in aw of how the place had been transformed as Ryou dragged him towards a table where two boys sat. In one glance someone would think it was Yami and Atem but looking closer both boys seemed more relaxed and a calm seemed to radiate from them._

_"Yumi! Atemu!" Ryou called over the loud music and both looked up. _

_'I am so dead...'_


End file.
